


The End of Sleep

by fengirl88



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9995864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: What wakes her?





	

What wakes her? Not a lover’s kiss,  
a voice or a footstep. Nothing stirs  
in the silent courtyard, nothing has  
for a hundred years. It’s time,  
Beauty, time to get up. That hedge of briar  
gnarled thick with age, shutting out the light,  
can’t keep you in. Sharpen your axe:  
cut away, cut through. Make a path to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Amnesty challenge at fan_flashworks; prompt used was Sleepless.


End file.
